Great Battle
by Janiss
Summary: My 1 Fanfic.(Uncompleted).Sakura has to battle a new evil worse than what she had before because it is doing evil in belief of the good it does.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: all rights reserved on the CLAMP and I am just a fan of Syaoran and Sakura so don't sue me  
  
1.Prologue  
  
Sakura is happy as any 15-year-old kid could be. She noticed that Syaoran is getting friendlier after she captured the sword card. Sakura spend a day with Madison and Syaoran. Madison noticed that Syaoran blushes whenever Sakura caught him staring at her. Kero grows more contend with Sakura's progress.  
  
Late that night, all dogs of the world barked because they have heard a sinister laughter that would turn the fearless human heart into stone with fear. Kero mumbled in his dream. Sakura dreamed:  
  
Sakura…  
  
Where am I? Why is it so dark and cold? Is this a prophecy dream?  
  
Chilling winds blew and encircle Sakura. It brought Sakura into a garden of roses and sunshine.  
  
Sakura saw herself with her brother when she was four years of age. She fell and her brother rushed from the other end of the garden to her and checked her injuries. She saw her mother smiling from the front porch when her brother did that. She herself was smiling even though she just fell. She opened her arms wide and her brother carried her to their mother.  
  
The scenes changed. Sakura saw her mother dying through a keyhole and heard her brother promising to take care of her. She saw her father's grief. She saw many little touching scenes of the love both her father and her brother have showered on her.  
  
Is this real? Can I now go into my past? I didn't even know I remembered these.  
  
A bright light flashed by her eyes.  
  
She saw the battles she fought before to capture the cards. She saw her growing friendship with Kero and Syaoran. She also saw to her surprise her brother's growing frustration and worries on being out of the secret.  
  
A brilliant red light fills her sight.  
  
She saw most of her acquaintance on the ground bleeding or dead. She saw Madison cradled by a boy who looks familiar but she was sure she had never seen him before. She saw Syaoran, Kero and her brother standing beside her. In front of her she saw a big dark cloud forming into a figure. The figure started to come near her. She was startled and begins to release her key. She found to her surprise that the key is gone replaced by a crystal with colorful colors swirling in it and the figure's dark hands started to close onto it.  
  
Words were echoed in her mind,  
  
'It is not for the faint hearts to defend this crystal. Your defeat is sweet but I am giving you a warning enjoys while you still can. I am coming for this crystal. Tell Kero that he made a wrong choice when he chooses you over others. A personal offer, if you give this crystal up without a fight I will make you my queen beside me.'  
  
Sakura saw that everyone is dead. She saw the figure unmasking himself. She awaken before she could see the real face of the figure.  
  
  
  
In a castle,  
  
A bright red flashed by in the crystal. A winged beast flew down from the castle to the penguin park.  
  
  
  
Janiss: Hi. This is my first fanfic so I wish to know how I fare. Those who can please r& r.  
  
And if there is any personal comments you wish. You can email me at  
  
janiss_ang@yahoo.com 


	2. New pet(1)

Disclaimer: all rights reserved on the CLAMP and I am just a fan of Syaoran and Sakura so don't sue me  
  
  
  
2.New Pet  
  
Three months later,  
  
Madison and Sakura are walking to Sakura's home to do an assignment after school...  
  
Madison: Look! Isn't it cute, Sakura?  
  
Madison pointed at something behind Sakura.  
  
Sakura being absorbed in thinking about something was startled and looked behind her.  
  
Sakura: It is cute and the way it acts is adorable. I wonder whose puppy is it?  
  
Madison: It seems to be following us...  
  
Sakura: Oh yeah...Do you have any idea what to put up as an interesting topic for our poem  
  
assignment?  
  
Madison: Sure, we could use 'Love Is In The Air ... By the way what did Li want to talk to  
  
Kero about?  
  
Sakura: I have no idea but it must be something serious because he even asked Kero to stay  
  
there overnight.  
  
Madison: Sure sounds serious.  
  
They reached Sakura's home.  
  
Sakura: Do come in. My father and brother are out.  
  
Madison: The puppy is still following us.  
  
Sakura looked and saw the puppy trying hard to put a pitiful face on. ^_^  
  
Sakura: (Giggles) Doesn't it look adorable? Since it likes us so much we might as well take  
  
it in.  
  
Madison: Hai!  
  
Madison carried the puppy in. They had some tea and the puppy had some milk. They worked hard to finish the assignment. Finally, they call it quit. Then they heard some noise in Sakura's room. They went to find the puppy making itself comfortable in her bed.^_^  
  
Madison: I think it likes your bed better. I better go now. Shall I carry the puppy out?  
  
The puppy gave a yelp.  
  
Sakura: I think that settles the puppy for the night  
  
Madison: I think so too. But what about Kero?  
  
Sakura: Never mind I will tell him it is to stay here as a favor to you.  
  
Madison: Okay. It's a pity I cannot keep it in my house.  
  
Sakura: Don't worry. I am sure your mother will get over her asthma.  
  
Madison: I sure hope so.  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Open the window. Sakura!"  
  
Surprised, Sakura walked over to the window and found Kero.  
  
Sakura: Kero?  
  
Kero: Of course I am Kero. Who or what else might I be? Sakura quit the talking. I am  
  
freezing out here.  
  
Sakura: Of course you're Kero.  
  
Sakura opened the door.  
  
Sakura: Kero, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Syaoran?  
  
Kero: That brat didn't show up in his house as we arranged. I got tired of waiting for him  
  
in his house so I came back.  
  
Sakura: Now that is strange. Syaoran always keep his promise.  
  
Kero: AH!!!  
  
Sakura: (Holding on to Kero's mouth) Shh! Don't worry. It's just a puppy.  
  
Kero: What is he doing here?  
  
Sakura: Well, Madison and I found it wandering when we walk back from school so I took  
  
it home.  
  
Kero: Don't you know it is dangerous?  
  
Puppy: Woof  
  
Sakura: Why?  
  
Kero: (Embarrass). It could have all kinds of germs or viruses all over its body.  
  
Sakura: It doesn't. I have already given it a bath so it is clean.  
  
Kero: Does your family know?  
  
Sakura: Yes.  
  
Kero: Okay. I will not argue with you tonight about this puppy but I wish it gone by the  
  
morning.  
  
Sakura: We'll talk about it tomorrow. Night, Kero.  
  
Kero: Night, Sakura.  
  
Sakura promptly drift asleep.  
  
Kero: Now would you mind telling me why you came? Leo?? Don't try to fool me.  
  
Although I have slept a long time I have not forgotten your non-magical form! If  
  
you don't tell me I am going to drench you.  
  
Puppy: Clever. Kero you are clever but not a good guardian. You have failed to keep watch  
  
(Leo ) over the cards.  
  
Kero: So what? She has helped me to capture almost all of it back. .  
  
Leo: So did you tell her about the final judgement?  
  
Kero: ......  
  
Leo: By the way you act, I am prompt to think you have forgotten about it. I pity that  
  
girl.  
  
Kero: Look. This is really none of your business. Why not tell me what you came here  
  
for? And get the hell out of here!  
  
Leo: (sarcastic) And I come here out of love! By the way, do you remember Yue's mortal  
  
form?  
  
Kero: Nope. I don't have much contact with him after all. Unlike you. He doesn't always  
  
get into trouble and wish for someone to bail him out. Now enough of this mushy  
  
stuffs already. Why are you here?  
  
Leo: Clow Reed sent me here. After he gave you your assignment, he took me to a huge  
  
castle in the clouds.  
  
Kero: What ! Why he gives you the chance to even see his castle but sent me guarding the  
  
book instead?  
  
Leo: He said I might not look as adorable as you are in your toy- form.  
  
Kero: One more word about my current form i will drench you without any warning.  
  
Leo continued as though he hasn't been interrupted.  
  
Leo: He told me to guard over a piece of crystal in his castle and the moment it glows blue  
  
it means that you have failed in your duty but I have to wait until a flash of bright  
  
red passed through the crystal. He said that it means the new owner have great need  
  
for me. So here I am.  
  
Kero: What need for you? She has not even capture the third element yet.  
  
Leo: I am created only to do my duty.  
  
Kero: So it means you stay here until the need for you is over?  
  
Leo: Depends because he didn't give any further instruction so I think it is my wish to  
  
leave or not.  
  
Kero: Such fun. Now I get to teach you all the new video games I learnt to play. Oh, by  
  
the way do you wish Sakura to know your true identity?  
  
Leo: Better not or else she would think I am as foolish as you are.  
  
Kero: Fine with me.  
  
Early the next day.  
  
RRRingggggg. RRRingggggg.  
  
Sakura woke up slowly and then saw that she is late. While she dress, she wondered why Kero didn't wake her up. To her surprise she saw Kero laying near the puppy he insisted to go in the morning.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Touya: Little squirt, hurry or I'll leave without you.  
  
Sakura: Coming.  
  
Sakura hurried to eat her breakfast and then changed. She skipped down to the dining room and snatches her lunch. She gives her father a kiss on his cheek and said a hurried goodbye. Leaving her bemused father behind, Sakura quickly wear her roller skates. She catches up with Touya shortly after.  
  
Sakura: Good morning, Yukito.  
  
Yukito: Good morning, Sakura.  
  
They then reached the school main gate. Yukito gave Sakura some sweets then left with her brother.  
  
Syaoran: Sakura, do you know where Kero is?  
  
Sakura: At home. Syaoran, why didn't you show up last night?  
  
Syaoran: Last night? What happened last night?  
  
Sakura: I can't believe it! You totally forgot that you have asked Kero over to your house  
  
last night.  
  
Syaoran: When did I do that?  
  
Sakura: Yesterday when I got home and Kero said you called.  
  
Syaoran: Did Kero mention when I called?  
  
Sakura: Sure. When I am in school.  
  
Syaoran: Think Sakura .If you are in school it means I am too.  
  
Sakura: … ...  
  
After school, Sakura rushed home. She then proceeds to ask Kero about the phone call.  
  
Kero: Yeah now I see the impossibility of the brat calling me but the question is who did  
  
it then?  
  
Sakura: Don't you know?  
  
Kero: What am I suppose to know? He left the message on the answering machine.  
  
Sakura: I think something is wrong.  
  
RRRIngggggggggg. Sakura went to answer the phone.  
  
Madison: Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Hello.  
  
Madison: Can you go to the park now? I have some new clothes for you to try out.  
  
Sakura: Okay.  
  
Sakura took Kero and went to the park. After waiting for three hours they went back home.  
  
Sakura: I wonder why Madison didn't turn up.  
  
Kero: It is too similar to the call I got from the brat the other day.  
  
Sakura: I think we both sleep on it and then figure it out tomorrow.  
  
Kero: Okay, night Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Night Kero.  
  
Leo: Kero, wake up. Kero!  
  
Kero: Huh? What you want?  
  
Leo: I think I know why you all get these calls.  
  
Kero: Why?  
  
Leo: Remember the Summon card?  
  
Kero: Oh yeah. So what does it have to do with these?  
  
Leo: What is the purpose of these calls?  
  
Kero: To summon us to a place. Oh now I see.  
  
Leo: It must have triggered the crystal before its time. I think I better go back .  
  
Kero: But you just came.  
  
Leo: I know. I too hate to part so soon.  
  
Kero: Couldn't it be the real reason he put you there?  
  
Leo: Maybe. I think I'll help you capture this card before I go back.  
  
Kero: Thanks a lot. Perhaps you might find her too good a mistress that you won't go  
  
back.. Why don't you tell her?  
  
Leo: No. Kero you know it is not the way I like it to be so leave it.  
  
Kero: Perhaps you might go to her school to see if you would like to study there as a  
  
student?  
  
Leo: Kero it is no use and you know it.  
  
Kero: All right buddy. Cool down.  
  
The next day. Sakura hurried off to school. During recess she found out that she forgot to bring her lunch box. She goes back home to take her lunch box and have a look at how Kero and the puppy are getting along.  
  
Kero: Now. Leo, you are not suppose to jump like that there because if you do you will  
  
never pass this level.  
  
Leo: Why don't you show me how?  
  
Kero: Here like this.  
  
Sakura: Kero. Who are you talking to?  
  
Kero: Errrrrrr. Sakura, what are you doing here?  
  
Sakura: Come on tell me whom are you talking to?  
  
Kero look over to the puppy.  
  
Leo: Sakura, card mistress.  
  
Sakura: AH! Who are you?  
  
Leo: I am also a guardian like Kero here.  
  
Sakura: Huh?  
  
Kero: It's true Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Why have you never tell me? There are two guardians?  
  
Kero: He doesn't want you to know.  
  
Leo: I prefer to remain just as a puppy so you would not be frightened.  
  
Sakura: We will talk when I get back from school later on. I really mean WE.  
  
Sakura pointly looked at both Kero and Leo.  
  
  
  
Janiss:  
  
Hi. This is my first fanfic so I wish to know how I fare. Those who can please r& r. And if there is any personal comments you wish. You can email me at janiss_ang@yahoo.com 


	3. New Pet(2)

Disclaimer: all rights reserved on the CLAMP and I am just a fan of Syaoran and Sakura so don't sue me  
  
2.New Pet ( 2)  
  
Back at school.  
  
Miss  
  
Mackenzie: Sakura, Are you there?  
  
Sakura: Hai! Sorry to daydream teacher  
  
Miss  
  
Mackenzie: It's all right.  
  
Syaoran: What's wrong with you?  
  
Sakura: Nothing.  
  
Madison: Are you all right, Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Perfectly all right.  
  
After school, at Sakura's room.  
  
Kero: She'll be back any minute now.  
  
Leo: Don't worry.  
  
Sakura: Okay. So what are you or who are you? And why are you here?  
  
Leo: I am the guarding a crystal. I am a water type of guardian.  
  
Sakura: Water? So are you another guardian? Why are you here?  
  
Leo: My master, Clow Reed sent me to look after a crystal and here now for some  
  
reason.  
  
Sakura: Eh? Isn't he dead?  
  
Leo: True but he has the ability to look into the future.  
  
Sakura: Okay.  
  
Kero: Sakura, the card we are now dealing with is the Summon card.  
  
Sakura: Eh? What can a Summon card do?  
  
Kero: It can be used to summon your other cards from a far off place or the person you  
  
wish by giving them a choice to follow by using normal means but they get the  
  
wish to follow you by a mental warning about you in danger or if the person is like  
  
the brat, he could make use of the Summon card to come through to you as soon as  
  
you summon him likewise with your cards.  
  
Sakura: It seems very useful.  
  
Kero: Yeah but it is hard to pinpoint the card's current location and it is a very  
  
mischievous card , it likes to make fun of people for example like I went to look  
  
for the brat.  
  
Sakura: True, so we have to be on guard the whole time.  
  
Downstairs.  
  
RRRRingggg.  
  
Touya: Hello.  
  
Yukito: Hello Touya. I lost my notes for this afternoon. Could you take yours and meet me  
  
in the park?  
  
Touya: Okay. Provided you did study and come to the park.  
  
Yukito: What do you mean?  
  
Touya: I don't care who you are but please do ask me out by your own name and do meet  
  
me there instead of just don't turn up .  
  
Yukito: Hello.  
  
Touya: Hello, Yuki.  
  
Yukito: Touya. You called for something? Anything wrong?  
  
Touya: Mmmm. Nothing. I just want to ask you about the picnic we are having tomorrow.  
  
What do you want for food?  
  
Yukito: I don't mind. Anything is fine for the food. Anything else, Touya?  
  
Touya: Nothing else. Bye Yuki.  
  
Yukito: Bye Touya.  
  
A shadow holding the phone was staring at it thoughtfully. Touya was doing the same. Sakura looks at Touya in surprise.  
  
Sakura: Brother, are you okay? What's wrong?  
  
Touya: Nothing. Go back to bed, squirt.  
  
Sakura's bedroom.  
  
Sakura: Leo, could you have a human form?  
  
Leo: Yes .I could cardmistress.  
  
Sakura: I think you should go to my school to keep an eye on the situation.  
  
Leo: As you wish cardmistress.  
  
The next day.  
  
Teacher: Today we have a new student from New Zealand. His name is Leo .  
  
Leo: Good morning.  
  
Leo sat beside Syaoran. To everybody's surprise, Sakura appeared to be angry at the new student.  
  
During recess.  
  
Sakura told Madison all about Leo.  
  
After school, Syaoran walked with the girls to the park and was surprised to find Leo with them. Syaoran asked Leo where he stays and got a reply that he stays with Sakura. Syaoran is furious and jealous at Leo.  
  
Sakura introduced Leo to her family as the new exchange student from America. She asked if he could sleep in the hall because he had lost contact with the organizer. Her father agreed . Her brother only said to Leo that he should not get too close to Sakura's room when she is in it too.  
  
Sakura: Leo, I think u better call me Sakura.  
  
Leo: As u wish cardmistress.  
  
The next day, Li saw that Leo is very enamour by Sakura because he never leave Sakura's side and Leo is calling Sakura by her given name. Li is very jealous. In the class, Sakura asked Li if anything is wrong because she noticed that he looked at Leo weirdly. Li blushed and turned away .Li denied that anything is wrong. Madison grinned to herself. Leo too seemed to be having fun at Li's expense.  
  
  
  
Back at the castle  
  
A figure was looking through the crystal. Suddenly a flash of light gone past the figure .The figure grinned sinisterly.  
  
Upon reaching home, Sakura found out that the telephone was taken off hook. She connected it.  
  
Sakura: Hello?  
  
Summon: Hello Sakura. I'm Summon.  
  
Sakura: Why are you phoning me?  
  
Summon: I am bored so I think I want to have a fight against you with my magic.  
  
Sakura: Okay.  
  
Summon: Meet me in the park in two hours time.  
  
Sakura: Consider it done.  
  
In the park after two hour.  
  
Kero: Sakura. Are you sure about this?  
  
Leo: Sakura. This could be a prank.  
  
Sakura: Please trust me.  
  
Figure: This is just the beginning …HahaHaha…  
  
Summon: Ready yet Sakura? I pity you for needing two guardians to help you to capture tiny  
  
little me.  
  
Sakura: Kero and Leo stand aside.  
  
Sakura: Key of Clow!  
  
Power of Magic,  
  
Power of Light,  
  
Surrender the wand  
  
The forces ignite!  
  
Release!  
  
Syaoran was surprised that he could feel some unknown fear. He just walked out of his house leaving his work alone. He ran without knowing where he was going. He arrived at the park and saw Kero flying and Leo standing at the side of the park watching as Sakura used her cards to bind the summon but to no effect because her cards were summon away.  
  
Li: Sakura use water and air stimulously.  
  
Sakura: I can't I never done it before and I don't think I have enough power to do so.  
  
Li: Give it your best shot.  
  
Sakura: Water,  
  
I command you to keep the Summon afloat,  
  
Air,  
  
I command you to keep the Summon in place,  
  
Together you shall serve me better.  
  
Release and dispel  
  
Summon was caught in between air and water.  
  
Sakura: Summon,  
  
I command you to return to your true form confined!  
  
Kero, Leo  
  
and Li : SAKURA!  
  
Li rushed to catch hold of the worn out Sakura .The summon card floated around Sakura. Li saw to his surprise that the summon card looks like the female human form of Leo. Touya is angry that things are happening around his sister driving her away from his protection and towards dangers he can't prevent. He went straight to the park for a walk to clear his thoughts of Sakura. He saw Yukito holding Sakura who is laying half on the ground. He suddenly felt the fear he had felt moments ago was about this and more, much more. He rushed to take hold of Sakura and asked Yukito what had happened. Yukito said that he came here for a walk then he found Sakura lying on the ground.  
  
Touya saw Kero lying on the ground beside his sister and decided it is time to ask for advise from his mother. Sakura woke up late afternoon the next day.  
  
She found to her surprise when she woke up that Touya is sleeping soundly beside her on a chair. Kero used the sleep card immediately.  
  
Kero: Sakura I swear I wouldn't stand for this. Your brother is up half the night keep  
  
making sure you are warm and tuck you in when the blanket is just a little off your  
  
shoulder. Even now I still don't trust that he won't wake. He fell asleep just an hour  
  
ago but he woke every five minutes to assure himself that you are safely home and in  
  
bed.  
  
Sakura: Kero, release my brother from sleep and go back to your drawer {make-believe  
  
room} .  
  
Kero obliged while still talking to himself.  
  
Touya awoke and found Sakura watching him with concern.  
  
Sakura: Brother, have you much rest after I was home?  
  
Touya: No, you kept me awake with your snoring, squirt.  
  
Sakura: Sorry brother to make you worry so much.  
  
Touya: It's okay squirt. As long as you are safe.  
  
Touya with a doting expression tuck Sakura in again (Oh boy what would I do to see that!). Sakura called him as he was leaving then said something very softly so soft that he felt complied to go near her. She surprised him by placing a kiss on his cheek and said, "  
  
Thank you my brother, I would try to take very good care of myself."  
  
Later downstairs,  
  
Touya was seen conversing with the picture of their late mother, a warm glow around him. He went to back to bed with a smile.  
  
The nest day,  
  
Sakura came downstairs in a hurry because she is LATE again as usual.  
  
Sakura: Morning dad. Morning brother.  
  
Mr. Avalon: Morning Sakura.  
  
Touya: Morning squirt.  
  
As usual, Sakura hurried up to catch up to Touya, hoping for a chance to see Yukito. Then she saw to her surprise that Leo is back to puppy form.  
  
She pretended to have something urgent in school to attend to but she went to meet up with Leo.  
  
Leo: Cardmistress, I am sorry for my sister's behavior pledge myself to be one of your  
  
loyal guardian .  
  
Sakura: I appreciate your offer but I want you to choose freely not because of duty to your  
  
sister.  
  
Leo: With your kind words I would now like to be one of your guardians to protect you  
  
as I would protect Clow Reed my creator.  
  
Sakura: As you wish Leo. So my new guardian would you be a puppy or a boy at school?  
  
Leo: I would be both, the human form in school and puppy after school.  
  
Sakura: Then change now before we are too late for school.  
  
Leo: Don't to worry; Syaoran would take us to school through Summon card soon.  
  
Sakura: That is plain cheating.  
  
Leo: That is not it is just plain logic. I was left to understand that you always got to school late so it would prevent you from upsetting the class almost daily.  
  
Sakura: True. What was it I am feeling?  
  
Leo: Syaoran is using the summon card.  
  
The instant, the magic reaches them. They were transported into the school's backyard, which is deserted in the morning. They and Syaoran instantly began to run to class.  
  
Sakura begin going to school by herself and now she is seldom late. Touya knew that he has to let go of being a big protective brother changes his mode of transport. He now also arrives at school earlier. After a while, Touya begins to relax about this change.  
  
  
  
  
  
Janiss:  
  
Hi. This is my first fanfic so I wish to know how I fare. Those who can please r& r. And if there is any personal comments you wish. You can email me at janiss_ang@yahoo.com 


	4. Touya And Sakura

Disclaimer : I am just a fan of Sakura card captor. Do not sue me.  
  
3.Touya And Sakura  
  
Sakura woke up a month later in fear. She had thrashed, shouted, screamed and even cried in her dream. Her brother sleeping down the corridor rushed to her room. He went straight to her and holds her. He said comforting words to her until she finally freed herself from the dream and discovered that she is awake.  
  
Touya: Sakura. Please calm down. Don't cry. You are awake now. No one will harm you.  
  
Sakura: Brother. Please stay with me tonight. I am scared. You will help me right? You  
  
will make sure no bad dreams for me right?  
  
Touya: Silly little squirt. No one can make bad dreams go away. Everyone will have them  
  
once in a while. But I think you won't have it again tonight. Now go to sleep I will  
  
be here with you.  
  
Sakura: Thank you brother.  
  
Sakura moved over in her bed to make space for Touya to sleep. Sakura cuddle near Touya and went promptly to sleep.  
  
Touya's thoughts: How can I protect her from bad dreams? This one must have been  
  
frightening enough for her to be in this condition, my brave little sister who has not  
  
cried even when she fell down and hurt herself. I had to comfort her for nearly an  
  
hour for her to realize that she is no longer dreaming. What kind of dream was that?  
  
Oh mother, how I wish you were still alive.  
  
After a while Touya fell asleep. He woke up an hour later to find that Sakura is standing near the window. She is crying. She looks upset and her eyes.  
  
Touya suddenly realize that Sakura is sleep walking in a nightmare and she is leaning to dangerously over the window. He jumped out of the bed and rushed to pull her back from the window. He was surprised that Sakura has the strength to overwhelm him even though she is still asleep. Touya has no choice but to shout for their father.  
  
Mr. Avalon was awakened by Touya's shout and hurried to Sakura's room from where he could hear Touya shouting for him. He was shocked to see Touya trying hard to bring Sakura away from the window. He hurried to help him. Finally, they got Sakura back into her bed. Mr. Avalon suggest to Touya that he had better go to sleep or else he will suffer from lack of sleep tomorrow when he is taking his exam. Touya refused.  
  
Mr. Avalon saw that he has no way of making Touya to sleep, gave up.  
  
Touya's thoughts: How can these happen when I am around? How am I to protect her when  
  
she almost died? She slept again because I am here and I assured her.  
  
What have I done? I could have lost her like I lost mother. I promised  
  
mother to protect her.  
  
Touya remembered most of the happy moments of his life have been with Sakura.  
  
Sakura was thrashing, shouting, screaming and even crying in her dream. Touya tried to calm Sakura down but to no effect until in despair he hugged Sakura tightly against him and said softly some comforting words into her ears. Sakura slowly begin to calm down. Then she woke up to find that it is already noon and to her surprise Touya is sleeping next to her hugging her tightly.  
  
She had thought it was a dream that Touya hugged her because he never did that after their mother passed away. Then she squeal loudly when she remembered it was already noon, she missed her class and Touya missed his exams.  
  
Touya opened his eyes slowly and mention to Sakura to quiet down. Sakura reminded him that he missed his exam but he said it is all right because their father already phoned to their school.  
  
He hugged her a while then he said that since they just woke up. They might as well go out for lunch. He also said that he would give her a treat if she were finished and waiting for him at the door before he is. He deliberately lingered over his shower.  
  
In Sakura's opinion, it was one of the best days in her life. She had totally forgotten what had brought her brother into her room but was please to spend the day with him. They had so much fun but in Touya's part it was shadowed by the fact that Sakura was threaten by a mere nightmare until she seek death in the dream.  
  
Janiss:  
  
Hi. This is my first fanfic so I wish to know how I fare. Those who can please r& r. And if there is any personal comments you wish. You can email me at janiss_ang@yahoo.com 


	5. dreams

4.Dreams  
  
Later that night, Kero flew immediately to lock the door after Sakura finished her dinner.  
  
Kero: Sakura, what were you dreaming of last night?  
  
Sakura: I don't remember. Why?  
  
Leo: We have reasons to believe it is a prophecy dream. You were terrified and seek  
  
death in form of sleepwalking. If you brother haven't been here you would have  
  
fallen into certain death. I conceded that even if Kero has his full power he also  
  
would not be able to helped you. Your brother has the strength of fear to help him as  
  
human and yet he had to have help from your father. You were using unnatural  
  
power to seek your death.  
  
Sakura: I think I would try to recall my dream.  
  
Kero: Try. Sakura we need to know the dream. It is necessary for us to know. I know of a  
  
way but you would be endangered.  
  
Sakura: I will do it.  
  
Leo: You'd better call Syaoran.  
  
Kero: I agree.  
  
Sakura: Is it that dangerous?  
  
Sakura receiving no answer knew this is a real big danger. She called Syaoran and got the reply that he'd be in the penguin park in an hour's time.  
  
Sakura called home and left a message telling her brother and father that she loves them a lot and she had to do something which probably mean that she arrive home late.  
  
Kero and Leo asked her to take the Return card with her. They ask her to use the Return card in her dream. Syaoran arrived. He was updated with the news and what they are going to do.  
  
Syaoran argued against it because he had a feeling that if she goes there she would be lost forever to him.  
  
In the end, they won against Syaoran. Sakura went into deep sleep. After an hour, they wake Sakura up. She saw them, she screamed and fainted. They looked at each other and decided they can't figure this fainting thing without her. Syaoran used summon card to make her brother arrive at the penguin park and took her home.  
  
  
  
Janiss:  
  
Hi. This is my first fanfic so I wish to know how I fare. Those who can please r& r. And if there is any personal comments you wish. You can email me at janiss_ang@yahoo.com 


	6. Amnesia

5. Amnesia  
  
  
  
The next day, Sakura woke up and saw Kero in toy-mode and Leo playing around with a ball. She thought she was dreaming about last night. She went to get ready for school and ate breakfast. After that, She ran to keep up with Touya in his motorcycle. She asked Touya where is his bicycle.  
  
Touya have already changed his mode of vehicle for a month. He immediately turns back home and brought Sakura home. He made Sakura stay in bed. He phoned his father as the latter have already left for work earlier.  
  
Sakura: Brother, why are we still here? Why aren't we going to school? Is there a  
  
holiday? Where is your bicycle? Why am I supposed to be in bed? Where did  
  
that toy and puppy came?  
  
Touya: Sakura. Don't you remember? You brought this puppy and the toy here. I have  
  
already changed my transport for a month. You wait here and I will call the  
  
doctor.  
  
An hour later, the doctor came and said that Sakura is suffering from amnesia. The doctor was puzzled, as Sakura have shown no sign of head injuries. She insists that she is 14-year-old. Touya is worried and asked the doctor weather she would be all right and would she recover her memories?  
  
Leo was outside with them when they discuss Sakura's amnesia. Kero didn't move although he'd give anything to talk to Sakura but he knows Touya would be back soon.  
  
The next day, Sakura skated to school as she did before becoming a card captor. After she left, Leo told Kero about the doctor's theory. Kero called an emergency meeting.  
  
In school,  
  
Sakura went early that day. She immediately search for Madison as she don't remember much, she was sure Madison could fill her in. Syaoran saw Sakura long before she did and waved to her. He was hurt when Sakura went off without answering his wave. He kept her in sight until the bell rings.  
  
He saw Sakura going into the wrong end and went immediately after her. He called out to Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Excuse me, were you calling me?  
  
Syaoran: Yes. You are going into the wrong place. Let's go to class now before the  
  
teacher starts the lessons  
  
Sakura followed without a word. Later when the teacher asked Sakura to answer some questions, Sakura went up and whispered something and handed a piece of paper to the teacher and went back to her seat. Sakura is upset when she discovered that Madison didn't come to school because she has to follow her mother to a place for a week.  
  
During recess, Sakura went to sit under the cherry blossom tree. Syaoran followed her after a while.  
  
Syaoran: Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Oh. Hi. Do I know you?  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and found to his surprise that Sakura really meant that she didn't recognize him. Then Sakura mention that she thinks that she saw him the previous night with a huge yellow lion like thing and a blue one in a leopard form and then added that maybe she is just dreaming because it is impossible to happen.  
  
Then, Syaoran realize that it is better to keep quiet about the things that had happened and introduced himself. After the introduction, Sakura told him that she apparently has amnesia but she has only forgotten about this year.  
  
When Sakura arrived home, she discovered that the yellow toy and the puppy has disappeared.  
  
At Syaoran's place,  
  
Kero: Syaoran. I think we figured out what happened.  
  
Syaoran: Good. I can't bear Sakura not knowing me.  
  
Leo: But it is not good news. We figured that Sakura has changed place with her  
  
younger self.  
  
Kero: And the worst part is , this younger self has not yet opened the book.  
  
Syaoran: Meaning, Sakura is trapped without her powers and this younger self can't  
  
give us the information we needed.  
  
Leo: That about sums it all up.  
  
Syaoran: Now what do we do?  
  
Kero: I think you should use your time card and bring the younger Sakura with you  
  
back into a year's time and swap Sakura back.  
  
Leo: Use your erase card before you come back.  
  
Syaoran: ….  
  
Later that night, Syaoran climbed the tree outside Sakura's house to her window. He called out to Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Syaoran. What are you doing here?  
  
Syaoran: I need your help. Could you change and come to penguin's park as soon as  
  
possible?  
  
Sakura: Sure. Be right there.  
  
As she was leaving, Leo gave a yelp. Sakura grabbed Leo who has his teeth into Kero and left with them.  
  
  
  
At the penguin's park,  
  
Syaoran explained to Sakura carefully about what he was going to do. Sakura consent because her brother is worried about her. Soon, Syaoran started chanting and then they were both enveloped in a mist.  
  
Janiss:  
  
Hi. This is my first fanfic so I wish to know how I fare. Those who can please r& r. And if there is any personal comments you wish. You can email me at janiss_ang@yahoo.com 


	7. Answers

6. Answers?  
  
Sakura woke up in her bed. She opened her eyes then found to her surprise that both Leo and Kero are not there. She went down to have her breakfast and prepare to leave on foot when Touya called out to her and ask her weather she is coming or not. He told her that if she doesn't hurry with her roller blades she would be left behind and late for school.  
  
She did as he said. Then she skates to keep up with her brother. She caught up when Yukito just arrived. She smiled as she thought of the time last year she was still having a crush on Yukito and Syaoran 's reaction to Yukito. Yukito told her that tomorrow; their school would be having a carnival and asked her to come along. It suddenly occurred to her that this is a replay of last year. She reached school and as last year, she saw Madison immediately the moment she went in.  
  
She is upset at the effect of using return card in dream but she also wondered why she returned to this time and not any other time. Later that night Sakura thought it over and decided to go to penguin's park tomorrow night, as the carnival would be exhausting making her brother tired to the point that she could slipped off to the park.  
  
  
  
In the park, two months before Sakura opens the book,  
  
Syaoran and the younger Sakura arrived. Sakura hurried to hug Syaoran immediately after he arrived and said that she is happy to see him again. Syaoran used his magic to invoke Erase card and carried the younger Sakura back to her room. They then used the time card to get back.  
  
Kero: Sakura. Are you all right?  
  
Sakura: Kero. I am fine. Thank you, Syaoran for going to get me back.  
  
Syaoran: You are welcomed. Kero, why did Sakura returned to last year?  
  
Kero: Well. I think it is because the answers to our nightmare can be found there or  
  
because of things that happened then.  
  
Sakura: I think when I opened the book, I saw something else flew past me the moment  
  
you spoke to me.  
  
Leo: Damn. Why didn't I think of that? Kero, did you check if the seal to the Beast  
  
is still locked up after you woke up?  
  
Kero: Oh dear. Even if I did, I don't have the power to tighten it.  
  
Leo: Dear Creator.  
  
Sakura: What are you talking about?  
  
Kero: Nothing you should be worried about.  
  
(In a softer voice, Kero added: For now.)  
  
Syaoran: Dear Creator. Don't tell me it is loose. Kero you better hurry back to check it  
  
out.  
  
Kero: Syaoran, there is no point. You know as well as I do IT IS LOOSE.  
  
Leo: Now I know why the crystal is red.  
  
Sakura: Is it something I need to know?  
  
Kero: Yes but I think Syaoran should explain it to you. It is best done tomorrow. Now  
  
you should get some rest.  
  
Janiss:  
  
Hi. This is my first fanfic so I wish to know how I fare. Those who can please r& r. And if there is any personal comments you wish. You can email me at janiss_ang@yahoo.com 


	8. Friend or foe

8. New Friend/ Foe?  
  
After that day, Sakura never got an answer about the Beast for she had no time to spare asking Syaoran about it. Events like capturing cards took place almost one after another giving her no time to rest.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A month before final judgement day, in the school.  
  
Sakura was very happy because now there will be no more trouble. Alas it proves to be untrue.  
  
Miss Mackenzie calls out attendance. After that, she introduces a new boy as their new classmate as Eriol. Sakura thought that he looks familiar. Eriol is told to take the seat next to Syaoran.  
  
During recess,  
  
Syaoran is deeply troubled by this new kid. Syaoran mumbled to himself under a tree that his anxiety has nothing to do with the fact that Eriol has been taken to tour the school by Sakura or that he has spent half the time looking at Sakura's back.  
  
After recess,  
  
Madison grins as she saw Syaoran enter the classroom with a gloomy air. Eriol smiled in an absentminded way when he saw Syaoran too. Syaoran grow uncomfortable when Sakura also saw him, she express her concern. Syaoran blushed and say that he is fine.  
  
When they walk home to Syaoran's dismay, Eriol went along with them. Syaoran noted that Eriol called Sakura by her given name that very same day when he had done so after three months. He made some excuse and left the rest of them as fast as he could. Sakura asked out loud about what's wrong with Syaoran that day. Madison and Eriol grin together.  
  
That night, Sakura has a dream again of ..... 


	9. Reccouring dream

9.Reccuring Dream.  
  
Sakura's dream:  
  
Where am I? She saw again the scene of her acquaintance on the ground bleeding or dead. She saw Madison cradled by a boy who looks familiar. The boy caught her attention and then suddenly she recognizes the boy as Eriol.  
  
She saw Syaoran, Kero and her brother standing beside her. In front of her she saw a big dark cloud forming into a figure. The figure started to come near her. She was startled and begins to release her key. She found to her surprise that the key is gone replaced by a crystal with colorful colors swirling in it and the figure's dark hands started to close onto it.  
  
Words were whispered and echoed in her mind by the figure:  
  
Sakura, reconsider my offer as my queen. You have at least another 6 months to make up your mind. I do hope you would accept it although it makes not much difference to me.  
  
Sakura asked, " Who are you? What do you want? Why would you want a kingdom with no subject?"  
  
My dear, don't you understand. This world is full of those without magic. With our power this world would be ours. Our subject could be from other countries. They reproduce very fast. Soon this world would be filled with subject without magic.  
  
Sakura answered, " I do not believe either you or me would be happy in this kind of world would you?"  
  
  
  
It doesn't matter much to us as long as we have each other. Truthfully, I do not feel happy either way but I like the idea of that way. Let's not get carried away my dear; we shall have a preview of our world.  
  
With that, Sakura was shown cities of great wealth and peace was seen everywhere. No one have a bad temper, compassion was shown, trust in strangers and no evil were shown by anyone.  
  
Figure whispered," My dear, I'll show you what is happening around us and the end it brings us to if we don't step up."  
  
Sakura saw small children playing mock battle, shopkeepers concerned only with profits, parents busy working until their children feel alone and abandon until they feel no more emotions. The world changed, strangers are not to be trusted, family members are not to be trusted, money is all they need, trust and honesty began to disappear.  
  
Figure whispered, " I shall leave you with your thoughts but I advise you not to repeat this dream to anyone."  
  
Sakura asked," Is this real? How do I contact you when I have the answer? I wish to know more."  
  
Figure whispered, " It is a future which I predicted and you can contact me by thinking about me in your dreams. I'll send you occasional dreams."  
  
Sakura woke up. Kero was playing the video game until she woke up suddenly. He sense something is amiss and Sakura is troubled.  
  
Sakura: Kero, I dreamed of a world with no resemblance at our entire world now. Would it come true?  
  
Kero asked," What did you dream of?"  
  
Sakura: A world that has forgotten the word and meaning of trust, honesty and relationship.  
  
Kero said," True but it would not come pass for ages yet."  
  
Sakura: Is there a way to prevent it?  
  
Kero replied," None at all because no matter where or when there shall be people who can follow our way. And even now there are people of the other way. It is the way of nature. Good versus evil. It must be balance by each other. It is importance to be balanced."  
  
Sakura: I don't understand. Why does it have to be balanced?  
  
Kero explains patiently with examples that the way it balanced makes people live as they should. He also said that all good and no evil would let evil grow very powerful until it can overcome the good in all people. As in the case of the Beast.  
  
Sakura: Who or what is this Beast you have spoken is such fear?  
  
Kero said,"Sakura it is too late and you need to go to school tomorrow. Go back to sleep."  
  
Sakura fell asleep with the question about the Beast's identity still unknown to her. 


End file.
